


Contemplating Further War.

by teofse



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Complete, Drabble, Gen, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teofse/pseuds/teofse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have fought one war against Loki and now I'm planing to fight another. Our family is now broken. It can not be allowed to remain so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplating Further War.

 

**Title** **:** **_**Contemplating Further War.** _ **

**Author** **:** Teofse

**Rating** **:** G

**Characters** **:** Loki, Thor.

**Genre** **:** Gen. Angst.

**Word** **Count** **:** 250

**Challenge** **:** Written in response to prompt challenge: **Special.**

**Warnings** **:** None.  Unbetaed.  Thor Feels.

**Disclaimer** **:** Don't own these characters.  No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** **:** I have fought one war against Loki and now I'm planing to fight another.  Our Family is now broken. It can not be allowed to remain so.

 

**_Contemplating Further War._ **

 

There is a special place where Loki reads at sunset.  
It's a small grassy patch in mother's garden, hidden from curious eyes behind a crumbling wall.  An ancient cherry tree blossoms perpetually here and he sits under it with his old books.

I've never followed him into the gardens before, too busy disparaging his love of quiet reading to try understanding why he enjoyed it so.  The man sitting here is the brother I lost so long ago.  He, who I failed to treasure, has grown distant from my heart.

I've battled him like an enemy.  Defeated him and returned him home in chains.  
I've seen our father punish him and set him free after his sentence was served.  I've waited beyond patience for my brother to return, yet he's failed to resume his old position at my side.

Our family is now broken.  We should have moved past our unwelcome estrangement, yet Loki no longer answers to the title of Odinson.  He ignores my calls of 'brother' and rejects our mother's hugs.

I've fought one war against him and now I'm planing to fight another.  I will convince this reclusive creature to grant me leave to sit beside him here: in this haven where he nurses all his hurts, in this place where he feels safe. I'll find a way to remind him that I'm not just Thor Odinson.  I am Thor Lokibrother too, and I deserve...  No.  I _need_ to dwell in every place his heart calls home.


End file.
